Infrared imaging devices, such as infrared cameras or other devices, are typically implemented with an array of infrared sensors. However, existing infrared sensors and related circuitry are typically sensitive to noise and other phenomena. Because of such sensitivity, infrared sensors and related circuitry are often implemented with power supply arrangements wherein multiple voltage supply paths provide different voltages to various circuit components. However, such implementations are typically complex and may be relatively inefficient.
In addition, during operation at conventional voltages and currents, infrared imaging devices may experience significant self-heating which may cause various undesirable thermal effects. Nevertheless, conventional techniques to reduce such effects are also less than ideal and may rely on active cooling or other measures that increase the cost and complexity of infrared imaging devices.